Drowning Cherry
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: Summary inside.
1. NOT A CHAPTER!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'M TIRED OF ALL THESE SHITTY FANFICS WHERE THERE'S HORRIBLE SPELLING AND EVEN MORE HORRIBLE PLOT SO I'M WRITING A DEI/SAKU FIC THAT I WOULD LOVE TO READ MYSELF. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT! I WILL TAKE CONSTRUCTIVE CRTICISM ONLY! IF YOU FLAME ME, I WILL FLAME YOU BACK BECAUSE I DON'T ALLOW ANNONYMOUS REVIEWS ON MY FICS BECAUSE IF YOU'RE BRAVE ENOUGH TO FLAME ME THEN YOU'RE BRAVE ENOUGH TO PAY THE PRICE! THANK YOU!

TWILIGHT DELUCCA.

SUMMARY:

When Sakura turns up on the Akatsuki's doorstep one rainy, cold night seriously injured, they take her in and care for her wounds. Unable to turn her away despite their heartless reputation, they keep her and soon come to love her like family. Sakura learns that the Akatsuki aren't what everyone thought they were and when her attacker(s) show up looking to finish the job, the boys and girl rise up to defend her. As Sakura gets her life back together, she learns that things can be as simple or complicated as she wishes them to be.

Follow Sakura's journey to life, love, and peace and take a look in the lives of a shamed, broken kunoichi and her newfound family as they teach her that she should never take anything at face value and never take anything for granted. Sakura teaches them in return that life can still be beautiful even though ninja lead bloody, ugly lives.

This is the journey toward healing for Sakura and her newfound family.

This is a Sakura's Story the way it was meant to be told.


	2. A Stray Kunoichi and Saving Her Life!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI DOES.

CHAPTER ONE: A STRAY KUNOICHI ON OUR DOORSTEP AND SAVING HER LIFE!

RATED M FOR VIOLENCE AND POSSIBLE LEMONS IN LATER CHAPTERS.

INTRODUCED: HARUNO SAKURA, AKATSUKI, TEAM HEBI.

THIS IS A DEI/SAKU FIC.

* * *

Haruno Sakura didn't know where she was going or how she was still going but she had to get somewhere safe where they couldn't find her. Her breathing sounded harsh even to her own ears and she was running on empty. Sakura gave a small cry of pain as her wounds pulsed, spilling more of her precious blood and she lunged forward, crashing into a pair of large oak doors before passing out.

Pein looked up from his work when he heard the loud thump of something hitting the front doors. "Kisame go see what that noise was." He ordered. Hoshigaki Kisame moved to the doors obediently enough and opened them. "Um Leader-sama it's a stray kunoichi passed out on our front porch. She's injured badly too." Kisame said quietly. "Bring her inside. Take her to the medical bay and watch over her." Pein instructed. Kisame obeyed again, hefting the small girl into his arms and carrying her inside the base before kicking the doors closed with his foot. Pein frowned but didn't say anything. He knew that kunoichi from somewhere. Pein picked up the latest bingo book and read through it. The kunoichi Kisame brought in was number two on the list number one of course being the Akatsuki as a whole. Itachi himself was number three, and the numbers descended from there. 'Haruno Sakura. Konoha kunoichi and medic-nin that long surpassed Tsunade.' Pein thought.

Sakura jolted awake and fear welled up in every cell of her being. "You're awake?" The blue shark-nin known as Kisame asked softly. "Please don't hurt me. I can't fight off a civilian right now. I'm no use to you guys so please just let me go." Sakura pleaded hysterically. Kisame smiled. "Hey calm down kiddo. I'm not going to hurt you and we didn't capture you. You came to us. It's ok." He soothed softly. "Here you are Kisame….who's the kunoichi?" A red head asked curiously. "Sasori this is the famous and infamous Haruno Sakura. She nearly bled to death on our front porch." Kisame replied. Sasori approached her slowly and with his hands in the open so she could see that he was weaponless and wouldn't hurt her. Sakura watched him with wide, terrified spring green eyes. "Hey I'm not going to hurt you Sakura-san. I have a little medical knowledge." Sasori said softly. Sakura flinched when the doors to the medical bay opened and several more people came into the room. "Who's the kunoichi un?" A blond asked. Sakura whimpered and shrank down into the bed she woke up in. Sasori and Kisame moved in front of the petite female and the red head sighed. "The kunoichi is Haruno Sakura-san. She nearly bled to death on our front porch. Leader ordered Kisame to treat her wounds." Sasori replied. Sakura started healing herself since her chakra was somewhat replenished. "_She looks tasty_." A shinobi with a Venus flytrap around his two-toned face said. Kisame glared. "Someone get that fucktard outta here." He snapped.

The blond shoved him out of the room and shut the doors again. "Ok you know Itachi right?" Sasori asked Sakura softly. Sakura nodded meekly and Sasori smiled. "Well the big guy is Kisame. I'm Sasori as you know. The blond is Deidara. The guy with the mask is Tobi. The guy we just threw out is Zetsu. The silver haired guy is Hidan. The guy with the mask and the strange eyes is Kazuku. The woman is Konan and the guy with the orange hair and millions of piercings is Pein." He said. "I suppose you guys know me then. No need for an introduction?" Sakura asked quietly. "No. Only Itachi, Pein-sama, Kisame and I know you." Sasori replied. Sakura nodded and looked over Sasori's shoulder and offered a hesitant smile. "My name is Sakura and I'm from Konoha. I don't know how I got here but…I think I'm glad I made it here." She said softly. Sakura's eyes widened and she doubled over coughing, blood splashing into her hand at an alarming rate. "Catch her Sasori!" Kisame ordered as he tore a door open and pulled out a bottle and tore open a drawer and pulled out a syringe.

The red head caught her as Sakura tumbled toward the floor and pushed her flat on her back. Kisame stabbed the syringe into her thigh and depressed the plunger. "Bandages!" Kisame shouted at Tobi who scrambled to obey. "Hot water and lots of clean rags!" Kisame bellowed at Deidara. The blond ran out of the room obediently. "Itachi monitor her vitals with your Sharingan. Pein-sama inform Konoha that we have Sakura in our care. Explain the situation but don't use the word captive. We don't want to fight an entire country. Konan-sama see if you can find out how Sakura came to be injured this badly. Hidan get over here and fill three syringes with 5cc of vitamins, minerals, and antibiotics. The bottles are in the cabinet and the syringes are in the drawer below it. Hurry up before she dies!" Kisame ordered briskly. "What do you want me to do?" Kazuku asked. "You have a kekkei genkai right? Get over here and use it. Sew her wounds up when Sasori finishes disinfecting them!" Kisame replied.

Akatsuki members scrambled to obey the blue-skinned shinobi and Kisame growled when the water wasn't there yet. "Tobi when you finish bringing me bandages, go kick Deidara's ass into gear!" He snapped. Tobi gave him all the bandages he could find and ran out the door. "Deidara-sempai Kisame-san said hurry the fuck up or he's gonna dismember you with Samehada." Tobi said. Deidara scrambled to bring the hot water while Tobi followed with the rags. As soon as the blond and the masked nin set the supplies down, Kisame swatted them out of his way and he and Sasori started cleaning the blood off her mostly bare body and Kazuku started stitching the horrendous gashes on her torso, chest, and thighs up.

Kisame, Sasori, and Kazuku wiped their brows after seventeen hours of cleaning wounds and stitching. "She's stable." Itachi reported. "Hidan the syringes if you please." Kisame yawned. Sasori took them and injected them into her arm vein. "Itachi could you wrap her wounds? I'm going to climb in the nearest bed and crash for a few hours." Kisame grunted. Itachi moved forward to do so and Kisame grabbed an empty medic bed before passing out in it. Sasori cleaned the blood off his arms and face and Kazuku went to bed in his own room. Hidan and Itachi both wrapped Sakura's stitched wounds just as Konan returned with her report. "We'll wait until everyone's awake and able to listen. I'm sure Sakura-san will be able to tell us some things too." Itachi said softly to the blue haired woman. "Ok." Konan replied. She tucked the report into her sleeve and went to cook for the exhausted shinobi that just saved a young woman's life.

* * *

There's chapter one. I'll be updating as I'm able to. I have a job and it usually keeps me pretty busy. R&R.


	3. Day One With the Akatsuki

THE DISCLAIMER STILL APPLIES. ME NO OWN, YOU NO SUE. SO TOUGH LUCK.

CHAPTER TWO: DAY 1 WITH THE AKATSUKI.

CHARACTERS INTRODUCED: TEAM HEBI OR TEAM TAKA HOW EVER YOU WISH TO SAY IT.

* * *

Sakura woke up 2 days after the desperate race to save her life and winced. "I hurt." She mumbled. "You almost died. How do you feel?" Sasori asked. "I feel ok. And hungry." Sakura replied. "Can you walk?" Sasori asked. "I think so." Sakura replied. The red head helped her get out of the hospital bed and they went into the kitchen where everyone was seated. They all looked up when Sakura and Sasori came in. "Hey you're up! That's good!" Kisame said cheerfully. Deidara winced at the ugly, large bruises splotched all over Sakura's visible flesh. Sasori helped her into a seat and took his beside Deidara. "Sakura-san after breakfast we're going to hold a house meeting. Zetsu's been sent to one of the other bases so you won't have to worry about him. We need you to tell us what happened to you. Konan has compiled a report of what we know from your wounds but we don't have a clear picture. You'll of course stay here until you heal and if you wish to return to Konoha, Itachi and Kisame will take you personally. Until then, you are a guest of the Akatsuki and you will have free reign of the house and the gardens outside the house. All I ask is that you please don't reveal our location and you don't try to kill anyone. We worked hard to save your life two days ago and we'd hate to have to undo all of our hard work." Pein said. Sakura nodded. "I'll tell you since you worked so hard to save me. As for going back to Konoha, that's not possible at this time." She replied sadly.

They all dug in, Sakura and Konan filling their plates first then the men filling theirs. "We sent a message to Konoha telling them that we have you but you're not a captive. I'm waiting on the response for the moment. As I said, you're welcome to move around freely. Sasuke and his team will be back later today. If you have any trouble with them, please inform one of us and we'll deal with it." Pein said. Sakura nodded again and smiled slightly. "Pein-san, I want to help you find peace. But you have to stop hunting the tailed beasts in return. They won't bring any peace. Only more war." She said softly. "We have seven of them currently. What do you suggest we do with them?" Pein asked mildly. Sakura looked around for a moment before turning back to Pein. "I'll tell you a secret but you can't tell anyone." She said. Pein nodded. "I know how to seal them. Seal them in a way that would keep the world safe from them. They won't need a human vessel to contain them." She said quietly. Pein's silver Rinnegan eyes widened. "How is that possible?" He asked. Sakura smiled grimly. "It's the reason I can't return to Konoha right now." She replied softly. "Is it the reason you came to us half-dead?" Pein asked sharply. Sakura nodded. "It is. I promise to tell you everything after breakfast." She replied. Pein nodded and they ate and talked about lighter matters.

Sakura sat down in the big armchair while the Akatsuki sat in various chairs around her. The pinkette took a deep breath and sighed. "Ok so in Konoha, I was training to take over for Tsunade-sama while she trained Naruto to be the Hokage. I had to learn all sorts of forbidden things and kage-level jutsu. I learned those quickly and Tsunade-sama started teaching me Sannin-level jutsu. I learned those too. One of the forbidden jutsu I was taught was how to seal biju. I talked to Naruto about it and he agree that if Kyuubi ever broke free of him or he was ever forcefully extracted from his body, I was to do whatever it took to seal him where no one could control him. In Naruto, the Kyuubi has done good and it would be undone if he were free to do bad things again." She began. Every member of the Akatsuki was listening attentively to her story. "I don't know what tailed beasts you have so I can't tell you if I should bind them now or leave them." Sakura said uneasily. "The only ones we don't have are the nine tails and the eight tails." Pein supplied. Sakura nodded. "I'll seal the one tails immediately. He and I have history through Gaara." She said. "The nibi, sanbi, yonbi, gobi, rokubi, and seven-tails are fine for now. The eight tails and nine tails are also fine where they are. Naruto has almost mastered the Kyuubi and the eight tails is sealed in the brother of the Raikage. It would be foolish to attempt to acquire him." Sakura said. Pein nodded. "Anyway, to continue my story, I learned every forbidden technique I was given to learn. I know more techniques than Kakashi and it's still a sore spot for the poor man," Here Sakura grinned wryly. "After I finished learning what I was told to learn, I was set to take over for Tsunade-sama and I would have the day you found me but I was betrayed. Danzo sent ROOT Anbu to my apartment and I fought them as well as I could. I killed as many of them as I could but then I fled when he sent more after me. I don't know what happened to him and I'm sure he's told Tsunade-sama some lie that would explain why I fled the village. I'm sure I'll be deemed a missing-nin soon enough on the Sannin-level like Orochimaru. I'll have a large price on my head." Sakura said softly, angrily. "They only attacked you yes? They didn't do anything else?" Konan asked anxiously. Sakura's eyes widened at her implications and she shook her head vigorously. "Gods no! I was spared that humiliation! ROOT doesn't do that. They're only trained to kill." She replied. Konan relaxed and Sakura's eyes narrowed on her. "I'm offering my services as the medic to the Akatsuki in return for room and board here. If Tsunade-sama clears my name, I will negotiate a peace treaty between leaf and rain. That way you will have peace from at least two hidden villages. Also, I will stay on as ambassador and negotiate peace treaties with the other countries if possible so you may have true peace. If it's not possible, I'll seal Rain's location from the rest of the shinobi world so your people won't have to deal with war or anything like that. You'll still be able to trade with other shinobi nations and they with you but no one will know where you're located." Sakura said softly as she continued to stare at Konan with an unreadable expression on her elfin face. The blue haired kunoichi shifted uncomfortably and Sakura stood up fluidly. "Come with me Konan-san. I have some questions for you." She ordered as she strode out of the room, Konan following behind uncomfortably. The Akatsuki men stared after their only two kunoichi questioningly while Kisame busied himself reading Konan's report since he had already smelled something off with their female leader.

"When were you raped Konan-san? I'm your medic now so I'm forbidden to tell anyone unless you give me express permission." Sakura asked briskly. "I was a teenager. It was before we formed the Akatsuki. I was on a solo mission and I was taken by surprise." Konan whispered shamefully. Sakura's aspen green eyes darkened and she growled under her breath. She motioned Konan to lie on the bed and gave her a thorough exam. " You're not pregnant but you've got some unhealed damage from back then that's probably causing you pain and I'm sure you've been urinating blood." Sakura said briskly. "Yes." Konan agreed. Sakura healed the damage and smiled. "Drink plenty of water and cranberry juice for the next week. I'll monitor you during that time to make sure no complications arise from your ordeal. If you wish to tell anyone else about your experience, you may do so. You're free to go. Let's get back to the boys before they barge in demanding to know what's going on." She said. The two kunoichi joined the men back in the living room and Sakura turned back to her audience. "Ask any questions you may have and I'll answer them if I'm able. I have a seal on my shoulder that prevents me from giving you certain inside information on Konoha. All Hokage receive them just before they take the office." She said. "You have the Uchiha file then?" Itachi asked first. Sakura fixed him with a soft look. "I do. I have both versions." She replied softly. "With you?" Itachi asked. "Yes. I have both with me. I will present the true file to Sasuke upon his return." Sakura replied gently. Itachi nodded and Pein looked at her oddly. "You know the truth then?" He asked. "I do. It was shameful what they did but that's how Konoha works. I'm sure Naruto will change that when he becomes Hokage." Sakura replied. "Why were you betrayed?" Sasori asked. Sakura smiled bitterly. "Danzo feared me. I was more powerful than all the Sannin combined. He was worried that I would seek to disband the ROOT Anbu and execute the elders for their crimes against the Uchiha. He was right but I wasn't going to disband ROOT. I was just going to give them to someone I could trust." She replied. "Who's the Kazekage now?" Sasori asked out of the blue. Sakura smiled. "Gaara." She replied. He nodded. "I'm glad." Sasori said.

Sakura was spotting Deidara while he was doing sit-ups when Team Hebi returned. "What the hell is she doing here?" Uchiha Sasuke bellowed angrily as he pointed at Sakura. "She's our guest. Treat her well or you'll be sorry." Pein replied icily. Sakura ignored the argument and smiled as Deidara did as well. "Ninety-five, ninety-six un, ninety-seven, ninety-eight un, ninety-nine, one hundred un." Deidara grunted. "Good job Deidara-san." Sakura congratulated the blond Iwa nuke-nin. "Thanks un. It's hard doing one hundred sit-ups every day but I need to keep in shape un." Deidara replied with a soft blush. Sakura giggled and helped the taller male up. "Would you like to do pushups with me?" She asked. "Sure un." Deidara replied. Sakura got to the ground with the blond at her side and they started doing pushups. Deidara's arms trembled past fifty but Sakura kept going. "C'mon Dei-san! You can do it!" Sakura encouraged him as she mentally kept count in her head. "What're we going to Sakura-san un?" Deidara panted. "One hundred." Sakura replied kindly. Deidara paled and Sakura smiled. "It's not that bad." She said. At ninety-five, Deidara collapsed. "I can't do another pushup un." He grunted. Sakura finished and moved to a sitting position. "You guys are seriously out of shape." She chided. "What do you require to fix that?" Pein turned his attention from Sasuke to Sakura. "Well….I need a large room that will fit all of you plus me, plus various mats and equipment." Sakura replied. "We have a dojo separate from the house that you could use. It's large enough to house seven hundred people comfortably." Pein offered.

"Does it have work-out equipment?" Sakura asked. "It does. Weights and things for yoga, Pilates, other things like that." Pein confirmed. "Good. I want the entire Akatsuki minus Zetsu of course in that dojo in ten minutes. If you're late, you'll regret it. I take it you have a track as well?" Sakura asked. "We do. Since this is the main base and it's in Amegakure, we also have an academy for shinobi and a variety of training areas for them. We also have a track for civilians that want to keep in shape." Pein confirmed. Sakura smiled. "Good. Since I see one through the window, we'll be working on what the civilian soldiers call basic training." She replied. Pein nodded his agreement and convened the entire Akatsuki outside in training clothes that wouldn't hinder them. "Itachi-san please deactivate your Sharingan." Sakura ordered. "I can't. If I do, I'll be too blind to exercise." Itachi replied. Sakura glared at him furiously. "You. My medical bay. Tonight." She snarled. Itachi nodded and Sakura sent him to run laps until his legs turned to jelly in a fit of anger. Sakura turned back to the others and smiled sunnily. "Now how do you warm up?" She asked. "We usually just throw ourselves into training or sparring." Deidara replied meekly. Seeing Sakura glare again, the blond cowered behind Kisame. "Speak for yourself Blondie. I warm up before I train." Kisame snorted. "How?" Sakura demanded. "Stretches and I run through my katas with my sword." Kisame replied.

Sakura nodded and pinned the others with a glare. "You should follow Kisame-san's example. I want you all to complete thirty jumping jacks, forty pushups, and fifty sit-ups. Then I want you to run twenty laps on the track with Itachi-san." She said. "We don't have to listen to you bitch." Sasuke said hatefully. Sakura twitched and Kisame grinned. "I wouldn't rile her up after what she just condemned Itachi to." He warned. Sasuke ignored the warning. "You're weak and yet you presume to order the world's strongest shinobi around like you're worth something." He sneered. Sakura marched over to the younger Uchiha and smiled nastily. "You've got a rude mouth and a bad attitude. Why don't you sit in time out until you can behave yourself." She snarled as she trapped him in a water prison. "I wouldn't try chidori either Sasuke-chan. You'll kill yourself." Sakura said sweetly as she left a clone to hold the prison. She went and joined the other Akatsuki members in stretching and the exercises. Sasuke snarled wordlessly but was ignored. "If you would be so kind as to let Sasuke-sama go, it'd be appreciated." Juugo said softly. "Why don't you come join us in the exercising?" Sakura's clone asked kindly. Juugo smiled slightly. "We're invited even though we're part of Sasuke-sama's team?" He asked. "Yes. You're Akatsuki aren't you?" Clone Sakura asked in reply. Juugo nodded. "Then go. Join in and have fun." Sakura's clone replied. Juugo and Suigetsu joined in the exercising while Karin started shrieking at Sakura's clone about how unfair it was that she was trapping Sasuke like an animal. "Shut up or you'll join him." Sakura's clone snapped. Karin fell silent and Sakura broke from the exercising to go check on Itachi. She smiled slightly when she found him still running and rolled her eyes. "You can come join us now." She called lightly. The older Uchiha wobbled slightly but moved over to join the others. Sakura watched them exercise and smiled fondly. "Take a ten minute break and we'll finish up with laps." She said as soon as everyone finished their last pushups. They all sank to the ground gratefully and Sakura giggled.

Sakura cooked a healthy dinner for everyone and Sasuke opened his mouth again. "I'm not eating this shit. Fix something else." He ordered her. Sakura ignored him and continued to cook. "Are you fucking listening to me bitch?" Sasuke snarled at her. Kisame pinned Sasuke with a glare. "If you don't treat her with some goddamned respect I'm gonna skin your little ass." He growled. Sasuke's mouth snapped shut and Sakura smiled at the pan.

"Konan-chan could you make the salad? You can use paper jutsu to chop if it's easier." She asked. Konan nodded and moved over to do as asked. "Deidara you're underweight. You need to gain ten pounds. Kisame you need to lose five, Itachi you need to gain fifteen, Konan needs to lose five, Pein needs to lose ten, Tobi needs to gain twenty, Sasori you need to gain ten as well. Juugo you need to lose ten and Karin you need to gain five. Suigetsu you're dangerously underweight. You need to gain a whopping thirty pounds or I'll put an IV in you and force feed you the vitamins and such you need to gain the weight." Sakura said. "Yes ma'am." They all said. "What about me?" Sasuke asked resentfully. "You're fine for now. You need to lose like three pounds but you're fine for the most part." Sakura replied blandly.

She finished cooking the chicken and moved on to the winter bled vegetables while a clone stirred the cheese sauce for the vegetables. Konan finished the salad and Sakura smiled. "Thank you." She said cheerfully. They all sat down to a good healthy dinner and Sakura blushed at all the compliments she got on the food. Sasuke snubbed Sakura's food and the pinkette shrugged. "If you don't like my food, get off your lazy, spoiled ass and fix your own fucking food. I'm not your maid and I'm not your slave. I'm a human being and I expect to be treated as such Sasuke. If you can't speak to me decently then don't fucking talk to me at all. If you can't stand my presence here, then fucking leave. You're not going to drive me away because I'm here to stay." Sakura snapped as she fixed an emerald glare on the younger Uchiha. "You don't belong here." Sasuke hissed. "Neither do you Sasuke. You belong in Konoha were Itachi left you! You're such a goddamned fool that it's pathetic. Itachi busted his ass to protect you and you repay him by spitting in his face and being an idiot. You should have stayed in Konoha. But you're too stubborn and pig-headed to listen to sound, good advice now aren't you Sasuke? If you had just stayed in Konoha like you were supposed to, then you wouldn't be a stupid genin! You'd be in Anbu or at least a Jounin by now!" Sakura snarled back.

Sasuke lunged across the table and wrapped his hands around her throat, taking them both to the floor. Sakura's eyes widened in terror and she started trying to break free. "You know Sakura you sure do talk shit but in the end, I'm still stronger than you. And now I'm gonna choke the life out of you like I should have done when I left Konoha that night eleven years ago." Sasuke said lowly as he pushed down on her windpipe harder. Sakura was still recovering so she didn't have her full strength back. Suddenly she started gasping for air as Kisame grabbed Sasuke by the back of his yukata and threw Sasuke bodily off the smaller kunoichi. "Are you ok Sakura?" Sasori asked softly. Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she tried to breathe properly again. Deidara moved over and helped Sakura into a sitting position while stroking her hair. "It's ok Sakura un. Just breathe. Don't focus on speaking un." He soothed her softly.

Sakura turned and threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. Deidara silently continued to stroke her hair while glaring at Sasuke. "Itachi control your brother un." He snapped. Sasuke glared hatefully. "She should've stayed in Konoha where _she_ belonged. Sakura's not strong enough to play with the big boys." He sneered. Itachi silently shoved the most current bingo book in his brother's face. "Read." He ordered coldly. Sasuke opened the book and his eyes widened. 'She's number two in this book. She's not….Sakura's dangerous….' He thought in shock. The pinkette didn't look very dangerous though clinging to the blond bomber and shaking terribly, the puppet master picking up her fallen chair and setting the table to rights. "Itachi teach your brother his place or I will." Pein said tightly. "I apologize Leader-sama. It won't happen again." Itachi promised darkly. Sasuke swallowed at the underlying rage in his brother's voice. After dinner in her room, Sakura ran gentle hands across her throat, probing the bruised flesh and her windpipe as well. 'Thank the gods he didn't damage it too badly. It'll be sore for a few days and the bruising will fade in about a week but other than that, I'll live.' She thought faintly. The pinkette settled down to go to sleep and drifted off silently.

Sakura woke up from a dead sleep gasping silently for air. She cursed silently and heaved herself out of bed. The pinkette silently padded down the hall to where she felt Sasori's chakra mingled with Deidara's. 'They must be roommates.' She thought sleepily. Silently, she opened the door and crept into the room. Not knowing who was who since both men slept with blankets over their heads, Sakura climbed into the nearest bed and snuggled close to the warm person under the blankets. An arm draped itself around her torso and pulled her closer, helping her relax enough to go back to sleep.

* * *

Here's chapter two. Remember to R&R and constructive criticism only. Flamers will be dealt with harshly.


	4. Day Two With the Akatsuki

CHAPTER THREE: DAY 2 IN THE AKATSUKI HOUSEHOLD! PT 1

AGAIN, NO OWN, YOU NO SUE. GET OVER IT.

WARNING: SOME DARKNESS

INTRODUCING: DARK SAKURA/INNER SAKURA, ROOT ANBU, SAI.

* * *

Deidara woke up with an arm full of female and panicked slightly. "Danna! Danna!" He hissed so as not to wake the sleeping girl up. Sasori poked his shaggy head out from under his blankets and glared. "What?" He hissed back. "There's a girl in my bed un!" Deidara whisper-screamed. Sasori stared at him then stared some more before finally moving over to investigate himself. "It's just Sakura. She must've come in last night while we were sleeping." He snorted. Deidara calmed down at that since he knew the situation. Sasori headed back to bed and curled up to go back to sleep. 'Fucking bastard.' He thought irately. Deidara eased himself out of Sakura's grasp and snuck out the door for breakfast. Surely she wouldn't notice him absent. Right?

Sakura woke up alone and blinked sleepily. 'This is Dei and Sasori's room.' She thought as her mind and body slowly woke up. Sluggishly, Sakura trudged back to her room and showered before dressing in a pair of loose sweat pants and a tight tank top and heading down for breakfast. Twelve pairs of eyes watched the petite woman shuffle in and run into the pantry door just as Kisame came out of it with another box of frosted flakes for Itachi. Kisame turned to look around the door and his eyes widened. "Are you ok Sakura-san?" He asked hesitantly. Sakura looked up at Kisame with sleep-clouded beryl eyes and pouted. Kisame tossed the cereal box to Itachi who caught it flawlessly and picked the pinkette up off the floor. "Your sense of direction is horrible in the mornings." He commented. Sakura nodded sleepily and laid her head on his shoulder before drifting back off. Kisame sighed softly and took her to the table where he sat her down and roused her again. "It's breakfast time kiddo." He said. Sakura nodded obediently enough and struggled to stay awake long enough to eat. "Why so tired?" Pein asked with concern. "I was supposed to heal Itachi-san's eyes last night but after Sasuke choked me, I couldn't focus enough to do so. I don't know why but I'm having a hard time regaining my chakra. Low chakra makes me really sleepy and it's harder to wake up and focus. It doesn't help that I have the directional capabilities of a rock in the mornings too." Sakura replied hoarsely.

"Is that why you didn't heal your throat?" Pein asked. Sakura nodded sleepily and yawned. "Well I daresay no one's in the condition to train today so this will be our rest day. No missions, no training, no exercise. Everyone will of course weigh themselves so that we can who has lost and who has gained." Pein said. Everyone slumped slightly in relief and Sakura smiled slightly.

"Perhaps Kisame can drain your chakra and you can regain it like that?" Pein suggested. Sakura nodded. "It might work." She replied. Kisame nodded and placed Samehada against her side. Instantly, the kunoichi felt her chakra drain to nearly nothing and sighed tiredly. Sakura sluggishly ate her breakfast while she waited for her chakra to regulate and return to a normal flow.

Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu joined them in the dining room followed by the remaining members of the Akatsuki that weren't there earlier. Sakura smiled cheerfully, bidding her new family good-morning, ignoring Sasuke and Karin, before wobbling to her feet and heading for the stove. Tobi came into the room with a worried tinge to his chakra. Sakura blinked and turned. "What's wrong Tobi-chan?" She asked. "There are some enemy shinobi outside our base demanding Sakura-chan to come out and face her death at once." Tobi replied seriously.

Sakura's whole demeanor changed. Her emerald eyes hardened and darkened until they were nearly black. A growl rumbled in her chest and the pinkette, minus her massive chakra stores and a decent weapon, glided across the floor to the door. "Tobi-chan I require the scroll from my pack and the katana in my pack that pulses with a dark chakra source. That's all I'll need to face these cowards." She said quietly. Tobi nodded and scrambled to obey. Madara, in Tobi's guise, was intrigued by the kunoichi who went from sleepy and lovable to calm and deadly without her chakra and weaponless until he brought the weapons to her.

"Here you go Sakura-chan." Tobi said cheerfully as he handed her the two items she requested. "Thank you Tobi-chan. Now you may stay here if you wish but if you want to see exactly why I'm being hunted down by ROOT then follow me." Sakura said icily.

The entire Akatsuki and Team Hebi followed the deadly pink haired female to the front door as she yanked it open and stepped out to what everyone was certain would be her death with a smile curling her lips. "Hello Konoha ROOT. Sai I didn't think you'd be leading these bastards to kill me. I figured you'd understand and accept my present to you." She said.

"Sakura, I am not leading ROOT to kill you of my own volition. That seal I trusted you with is stronger than my returned will. I have little choice in the matter." Sai replied quietly, apologetically. Sakura's pretty face contorted in rage and she snarled menacingly. "Danzo has much to answer for and I promise you Sai, he will answer for all of it in the most painful, bloody, violent ways I can think of. If you fall today, you will not die in vain." She swore and a real smile took Sai's face. "I know Ugly." He replied.

Sakura unsheathed the sword and tucked the scroll into the waistband of her shorts before charging forward into the small army with a battlecry that sent shivers down everyone's spine but made Sai's smile widen.

"For what you fools have done to one of mine, not a one of you will remain standing today. Make peace with whatever gods you believe in because today you _will_ be meeting them." She said with a smile that set the ROOT Anbu's alarms off.

* * *

I know cliffies are evil. I hate them myself but I don't want to put the battle in this chapter and I'm not sure if I'll do it properly but bear with me if you're a loyal reader. I don't want to copy anyone else's ideas but I like the idea that Sakura has the capability and the possibility to go insane.


	5. Day Two with the Akatsuki Pt II

CHAPTER FOUR: DAY 2 IN THE AKATSUKI HOUSEHOLD! PT 2

AGAIN, NO OWN, YOU NO SUE. GET OVER IT.

WARNING: SOME DARKNESS

INTRODUCING:

* * *

Sakura cut through three ROOT shinobi before they got the idea that she was killing them without chakra and immediately moved to attack her in return. Sai twitched in pain as he disobeyed his orders and stayed out of the battle. He wouldn't harm the woman that taught him how to be human again no matter what. She had given him his life back after ROOT had destroyed it and he would remain loyal to her until his death. Sakura's pained screech angered him but if he tried to help her, his orders would override his will and he'd end up attacking her.

Sakura turned to the shinobi that scored a hit on her tender back and jabbed the bloody katana in her hand through his throat, spraying herself with blood and taking his head clean off when she jerked her arm sharply. The Akatsuki and Team Hebi watched in horror and awe as the blade in Sakura's hand seemed to absorb the blood and get sharper and brighter. The pinkette kept her furious pace up, killing shinobi after shinobi even as they hurt her in return.

Panting and injured, Sakura moved to Sai and grabbed him around the neck. "Come with me. I don't want to kill you with this next move." She rasped. She deposited him on the porch of the manor and whipped the scroll out of her waistband. Sakura coated her palm with her own blood and smeared it across the scroll. When the blood was soaked into the paper, she smiled evilly. "Forbidden Summoning: Demonic Summoning." She hissed. A cloud of smoke covered the front yard and the most ferocious, bloodthirsty howling ever heard filled the air.

The smoke cleared to reveal about ten of the most nightmarish dogs ever seen in the living world. A bloodthirsty smile twisted Sakura's pretty, elfin face as the demon dogs turned to her. "Kill them all. Don't let a single one escape." She ordered icily. The dogs yipped darkly and obeyed their mistress, charging in and tearing the ROOT shinobi limb from limb. Their screams filled the air mingled with the dogs' baying and the sounds of tearing flesh and spurting blood.

"When my chakra is restored from the draining, I'll remove that seal Sai. For now, sleep." Sakura said softly as she knocked him unconscious with the flat of her katana. "Take Sai to the infirmary and give him an injection that will keep him asleep until sundown. My chakra will be restored then." Sakura ordered. Kisame carried the boy off obediently and the pink haired female turned back to watch her pets tear the last of the shinobi apart. "How did you summon them without chakra?" Itachi asked curiously, Sharingan eyes bright. "Blood summoning. If you have blood in your body, you don't always need chakra to summon your contracted summons. If I'm still here, I'll be happy to teach you the technique." Sakura replied. She ran her fingers through their smoky black fur when they nosed her hands and body with their noses. "Good job my pets. You be sure to take their souls home with you. They're your chew toys and you've more than earned them today." Sakura cooed to them. The dogs licked her with their bloody tongues before disappearing.

"I've never seen someone with the ability to summon the hounds of hell before." Pein finally said after a few minutes of shocked silence. "It's a forbidden technique that only I know. I can only use it because of Inner Sakura." Sakura replied after a few minutes of calculated silence. She turned and went inside, satisfied that the ROOT Anbu were all dead, the others following on her heels. Sasuke felt fear toward his former female teammate for the first time in his life. 'She's strong. She's not weak anymore. I can't underestimate her anymore or she _will_ kill me.' He thought uneasily.

Sakura came back downstairs after a hot shower and sat down in the armchair once again. "Alright...I know you have questions. I will answer them if I'm able to. But don't bum rush me with your inquires." She said tiredly. "Why didn't you tell anyone you knew how to do that when we had the first meeting?" Pein asked. "I didn't think I had to list examples of the techniques I learned. I apologize. It would have taken me like a month or more to give you all the techniques and jutsu I know now." Sakura replied. "Why did you behave like a savage?" Sasuke demanded haughtily. Sakura smiled and the younger Uchiha had to force himself not to flinch. "When I'm protecting something I feel is worthwhile to me, I will do whatever it takes to ensure it's safety. Even if I have to use forbidden things to do so. That is not the only jutsu I can use without chakra. Keep up your rotten attitude toward me and I'll show you another one. It will be the last one you'll ever see. I promise you that." She replied sweetly.

Sakura cooked lunch cheerfully and life in the Akatsuki went on like usual. Sasuke no longer snubbed her food and instead ate with a gusto that made the pinkette smile. Deidara also ate more which made her smile wider. Then her smile faded and she frowned. "Pein-sama...after lunch, I'd like to give everyone a full physical. I have some suspicions that I want to clear up. If I'm right, some of your shinobi will need very vital surgeries. If I'm wrong, then I'll know how to better treat them when they come to me injured." She said. "Very well. All of us will willingly submit to a full physical." Pein replied. Sakura bowed her head and they continued lunch.

"Hm...how do I want to do this?" Sakura mused after lunch as she contemplated the gathered shinobi before her. "Konan I've already dealt with you. I don't need to do so again. Unless you want a physical." She added. "I'll submit just like the others." Konan replied. Sakura shrugged and nodded. "Ok. Let's see...Sasori first. Then Hidan. Then Kazuku. Then Deidara. Then Pein. Then Konan. Then Kisame. Then Tobi. Itachi will be last for the Akatsuki ranks. Then I will of course examine Team Hebi and Sasuke will be first of that team." She said briskly. The red haired sand shinobi followed Sakura into the exam room and the door shut.

"Age?" Sakura asked. "25." Sasori replied. "Height?" Sakura continued. "5'7" Sasori replied. "Weight?" Sakura asked. "Probably about 125 or 130." Sasori replied. "Ok step onto the scale." Sakura said. Sasori did so and Sakura clucked her tongue. "127. You need to be at least 150." She said. Sasori stepped down and Sakura snapped a pair of gloves on. "Strip down please. I have to check certain things." She said. Sasori went as red as his hair.

A heavily blushing Sasori fled the room about thirty minutes later and Sakura stuck her head out the door. "Next." She called. Hidan came into the room and raised one silver eyebrow. "Age?" Sakura asked. "Um...27." Hidan replied. "Height?" Sakura asked. "6'2" Hidan replied. "Weight?" Sakura asked. "210." Hidan replied. "Ok. Step onto the scale." Sakura said. Hidan obeyed and Sakura smirked. "You weigh 220. That's good. You only need to lose five. You should weigh 210-215." She said. The pinkette snapped a pair of fresh gloves on and grinned. "Please strip down naked. I have to check certain things." She said. Hidan paled.

A pale Hidan and an sadistically pleased Sakura came out of the exam room an hour later. He put up a fight and Sakura had to subdue him. "Next." Sakura chirped. Kazuku followed the pinkette into the room.

By the time dinner rolled around, everyone had been examined and a few of the men still looked rather put out by her physical. Itachi was scheduled for some serious healing as was Deidara, Kisame, and Pein. The pink haired kunoichi was busy cooking dinner and smiled as she felt her chakra run warm and strong through her. "Konan-chan could you take over for me? I have a certain ROOT to heal." She asked. Konan moved to do as she was asked and Sakura went and healed Sai.

"Tobi-chan could you come with me for a moment? I have something I wanted to check again." Sakura asked sweetly. Tobi followed without a second thought and the pinkette nearly grinned. When they were in the exam room, Sakura sealed the door and turned around. "How long have you been alive Madara?" She asked. Tobi chuckled and took the mask off. "Very astute Sakura-chan." Madara replied. Sakura tilted her head and blinked. "You haven't answered my question." She said.


	6. Sakura Settles In

CHAPTER SIX: SAKURA SETTLES IN

AGAIN, NO OWN, YOU NO SUE. GET OVER IT.

WARNING:

INTRODUCING:

SakuDei

* * *

"I've been around since Konoha was founded. I'm pretty old. So yeah." Madara shrugged. Sakura nodded. "I can work with that." She said. The pinkette gave Madara another exam and let him free. "You're unusually healthy for an old man." She said half-teasingly. "My brother's body was healthy when I took it." Madara shrugged before he donned his Tobi guise once again.

Sakura served dinner and everyone ate silently. "So what's everyone so ugh for? It's not like I did anything bad to you guys. It was just an exam." She said. A few members went pale at the reminder and Sakura snorted into her food. "Sissies." She muttered.

"What was that you pink heathen?" Hidan cried. Sakura looked up at him with a grin and repeated herself. "Sissies." She spoke clearly. Hidan glared. "I'll show you a fucking sissy." He threatened. "Perhaps you'd like another prostate exam?" Sakura asked sweetly. Hidan paled and closed his mouth with an audible click. Sakura smirked triumphantly and returned to her dinner.

Sai shook his head and ate his dinner. "You guys will quickly learn that antagonizing her will only hurt you in the long run." He said. Sakura nodded. "Sai is very knowledgeable about this." She agreed. Sai made a pained face as he nodded. "I am." He agreed.

Sai was incorporated into the workout schedule Sakura set up for Akatsuki to follow every day and he took it without complaint. "What's your secret?" Deidara panted. "When we were in Konoha, I made the mistake of asking to participate with Sakura in her warm-ups and exercises. I quit halfway through the warm-ups and nearly died when I got to the exercises. Thanks to her regimen though, I am a much stronger shinobi for it." Sai replied. Sakura eyed the two. "If you can talk, you're not working hard enough." She scolded.

Deidara groaned and Sai bowed. "Sorry Sakura." He replied. "When I get done with you guys, you'll be the strongest ninja in the world." Sakura declared. "Uh aren't we already?" Hidan demanded. "You're formidable. Not strong. But that doesn't matter. You'll be strong soon enough." Sakura replied. "Oh my God we're gonna fucking die." Deidara moaned. Sakura smiled cheerfully and flawlessly led the panting shinobi into the next exercise.

-Time Skip-

"Well you guys are wonderfully in shape. I'm so proud of my work." Sakura gushed. Everyone looked healthy and strong finally and Sakura beamed at the changes. "It only took me six months to make you better, faster, stronger, hotter." She said half-teasingly. "You're evil." Itachi commented. "Says the guy who cried with I healed your eyes." Sakura retorted. Itachi glowered. "It hurt." He said defensively. Sakura snorted. "It didn't hurt half as much as when I regrew six of Deidara's ribs from a shard of bone, reattached Hidan's arms and legs when Kazuku dismembered him, and replicated Kisame's stomach and intestines so suck it up you sissy." She replied. "I'm surrounded by idiots." Pein mumbled. Konan made a soft sympathetic sound and Pein smiled slightly.

Sakura yawned widely and Pein frowned. "Bedtime for medic-san." He said. Sakura nodded and obeyed. "She's been tired a lot lately. She's using too much chakra to heal all of you. Try your hardest not to get injured so much on your missions." Pein ordered. "Hai Pein-sama." They all bowed.


	7. Betrayal Revealed

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE BETRAYAL REVEALED!

AGAIN, NO OWN, YOU NO SUE. GET OVER IT.

WARNING:

INTRODUCING: Danzo, the Rookie 9

SakuDei

* * *

Sakura hummed to herself as she practiced her ballet forms. She didn't realize she had an audience and if she had, it wouldn't have mattered to her. Sakura liked dancing for others. It calmed her down better than meditation. The pinkette moved from her easiest forms into the harder ones. She danced and twirled gracefully, mesmerizing her audience. "Why would a shinobi take this form of dance? You can't fight with it." Deidara whispered. Kisame rolled his eyes. "Ballet is a flexible dance baka. It might not be good for fighting but since she took it, her body is much more adept at dodging and her Taijutsu will be more improved with the added flexibility." He replied. "Oh." Deidara said.

"Tobi is sorry to interrupt your entertainment but Tobi is reporting that there is an army of shinobi headed this way." Tobi said urgently. Sakura stopped mid-twirl and nodded. "Right thank you. I guess I can't have a moment of peace in my life. I am doomed to fight forever." She sighed. "You won't be alone this time. We'll support you to the bloody end. Whether it be ours or theirs." Pein replied. "Thank you." Sakura said softly. She dropped back to the soles of her feet and sighed tiredly. "Let's get this over with." Sakura said softly. "They won't take you back. Konoha was foolish for discarding you. Now they will have that very foolishness rubbed in their faces. You belong with Akatsuki now. You are dead to Konoha." Madara spoke from Tobi's mask and Sakura smiled beautifully. "I understand. Thank you." She replied brightly.

"Haruno Sakura you are returning to Konoha to stand trial for your betrayal and go to execution." Hyuuga Neji stated. "Fuck you prick. She ain't fucking leaving. She belongs to us now." Hidan snapped as he twirled his scythe. Sakura bounced on the balls of her feet like a prized boxer ready to go twelve rounds. She was anxious and her various weapons and scrolls rested on her belt and in her pouches ready for use. "Careful boys and girls. She's got the Hellhound Scroll." A gravelly voice warned. "Danzo." Sakura growled in a fair imitation of her monstrous dogs. "I see the traitorous bitch has thrown her lot in with a criminal organization as is fitting a criminal." Danzo sneered. Sakura grinned and cracked her knuckles and neck. "I'll enjoy killing you a lot more than I should. For betraying me first you bastard! Why don't you tell them what's really under those damned bandages of yours?! Afraid you'll be seen for the traitor and not me?!" She taunted.

"What's she talking about Danzo-sama?" Neji asked. "Nothing! She's just buying time." Danzo replied. Sakura laughed coldly, her eyes as blood red as any Uchiha's. "Did you think no one would find out Danzo? You've had your grubby wrinkled old hand in so many pies that I'm afraid you've lost count and control of them." She said as she twirled a kunai and smeared her now bloody hand over the Hellhound Scroll. Once again the monster dogs from Hell appeared by their mistress's side. "That's why her eyes were red. We were afraid she'd somehow gained a Sharingan." Danzo said coldly. Sakura grinned, her now sharp canines standing out sharply. "Don't fret Danzo-sama. I don't steal things like you do." She sneered mockingly as she she motioned the dogs to stand in attack-mode. "One would think someone in her family was an Inuzuka as well as she handles those dogs." A shinobi whispered. "We gave her that scroll idiot." Inuzuka Hana snapped.

"Tell them Danzo! Tell your people how you stole your power! Show them your treachery!" Sakura mocked as she holstered her kunai to draw her swords. "What's she talking about old man?!" Uzumaki Naruto demanded as he watched his demonic teammate. "Nothing! She lies!" Danzo began to look uneasy now. "Why are you so afraid suddenly? I can smell it. You're terrified." Sakura laughed as she sent her dogs out to pair with an Akatsuki member. "Summon your worst bitch! I'll watch you burn like the witch you are!" Danzo bellowed. "Very well." Sakura replied.

"What's going on?" Naruto demanded as Sakura pulled one more scroll from her thigh pouch. "You'd better be prepared to fight for your lives." She warned as she smeared her still bloody palm over the surface of the scroll. Sakura drenched the scroll in her blood until it began to glow crimson. "Summoning Jutsu: Hell on Earth." She called calmly. The world suddenly erupted in fire as Sakura literally brought Hell to the surface. Demons of all sizes and strengths appeared and Sakura smiled as her bright eyes glowed. "Will you truly sacrifice all these lives just to keep your dirty secret?!" She asked darkly as the demons prowled around the humans. "You lie! I am a faithful servant of Konoha unlike you!" Danzo screamed. "Are you? I wouldn't bet on that one. You're loyal only to yourself." Sakura laughed.

"Don't just stand there! Attack her! The first one to kill her will get an automatic promotion!" Danzo yelled. Sakura laughed darkly as she strode forward confidently. "Are you afraid Danzo? You should be. When I'm done with you, not only will I be welcome back to Konoha should I so choose with open arms and heartfelt apologies but you will get your just desserts." She said sweetly as she twirled her blades and continued advancing on the older shinobi. Sakura blinked as Naruto confronted her. "Why did you do it Sakura-chan? Why did you betray the village?" He asked. "Fool I never betrayed Konoha! Konoha betrayed me! Just like it betrayed countless other people! Like it betrayed the Uchiha Clan!" Sakura snarled as the demons prowled restlessly. She glared at Danzo who looked extremely smug now that Naruto was standing between her and him. "Don't smirk just yet old man. I'm not finished with you by a long shot." Sakura threatened coldly.

"Why aren't you useless brats attacking her?! Danzo bellowed. "Why are you so desperate to silence her?" Yamanaka Ino spoke up. Sakura waited patiently, uncaring that there were blood thirsty hoards of demons everywhere. "Why do you hesitate to destroy a threat to our beloved village?" Danzo snapped back. "Why are you so certain she's a threat to the village?" Hyuuga Hinata spoke finally. Sakura lunged around Naruto and tore the bandages from Danzo's face. The dark haired man clapped his hand to his face to hide his ill-gotten power but Sakura tutted. "Don't be ashamed old man. Show them what you stole!" She commanded. Danzo lowered his hand and everyone gasped as a Sharingan eye glared at them. "That was Shisui's eye." Itachi spoke quietly. "It was indeed. When he died, Danzo tore it from his head before he was put to rest. The clan thought you did it." Sakura replied.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Naruto howled angrily. Sakura smiled slightly at her teammate's brash actions. "Danzo found out that I knew what he had done. In order to silence a threat to his standing in the village, he had his personal army try and kill me. I ended up here at Akatsuki Headquarters and found what I needed here. They took care of me for no personal gain and I have been here ever since. I promised them peace because that's what they want ultimately. Madara is going about it the wrong way but his intentions are somewhat noble. I will protect them to the bloody end because they cared." She replied.

"Is that your final answer?" Danzo sneered. Sakura laughed long and loud. "That's not my final answer. Not by a long shot. My final answer won't be coming for a long time." She replied coldly.

* * *

This is the beginning of the end for Danzo.


	8. Forgive Us?

CHAPTER EIGHT: FORGIVE US?

AGAIN, NO OWN, YOU NO SUE. GET OVER IT.

WARNING: Kissing

INTRODUCING:

SakuDei

* * *

Danzo glared at his forces. "If one of you doesn't put this miserable brat out of her misery, I will have you arrested and stripped of your ninja status for treason! Kill her!" He ordered angrily. "No. You have played your hand Danzo. You are the traitor here. Not Sakura." Neji replied coolly as he eyed the Sharingan eye with disdain. Sakura continued to smirk as the old man colored with anger. "I am your leader! You will obey me!" Danzo bellowed. "Eat him." Sakura ordered her demons. They swooped down obediently and tore Danzo to shreds in their haste to taste human flesh.

Sakura stalked toward Akatsuki and grabbed Deidara's face in her hands. The blond barely had time to open his mouth in question before Sakura's lips were on his in a possessive, hungry manner. Wide blue eyes darkened and closed halfway as Deidara returned her kiss with one of his own. When the pinkette stepped back from the dazed blond, she licked her lips with glowing red eyes. "Mine." She said quietly before turning back to the people that had come to kill her originally.

Naruto gaped in shock at her and Sakura smiled, fangs glinting. "Don't look so stunned. You knew I'd pick someone eventually. I picked someone and I dare anyone to dispute my choice. If you don't like it, my demons are still hungry." She said. "But S-Sakura-chan he's a criminal!" Naruto whined. Sakura snorted. "They're criminals because people decided they were criminals. None of them have done anything but try to obey their village or make a living in a way that they can live with." She replied. With a lazy wave, Sakura dismissed the chaos she had brought to earth and Hell disappeared. "You can come home now." Tenten said. "I like it here. I think I'm going to stay if it's all the same to you. After all, there's no way in the world you'd welcome supposed criminals into the village and I doubt they'd want to live there. Ame is a lovely village in its own right and Pein is a very capable leader. Why not forge an alliance with my new home village instead of trying to force me home to Konoha?" Sakura asked as she examined her claw-like nails lazily. "Do you enjoy your forbidden form?" Neji asked. Sakura smiled. "It has its uses. If I had released this form immediately, no doubt I would have been taken captive immediately." She replied. Bright red eyes looked at her old friends and teammates without malice but the trust was gone in her gaze as well.

Naruto stepped forward, ignoring the warning touches of his comrades. "Sakura-chan I don't know what happened and I don't care now that Danzo has been outed as a traitor. All I care about is that we want you to come home and you don't want to. I don't understand why you think life with them is better than being at home where you belong." He said. Sakura smiled slightly, fangs poking out a little. "When I came to them half-dead and severely injured, they didn't ask questions. They just stepped in and saved my life without thought. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for their quick thinking. In return I promised that I would bring them true peace and I aim to do just as I said I would. With or without your help. I would like your cooperation because of our history but I don't require it." She replied. Pain flowed through Naruto's eyes for a moment before he nodded. "I understand. You have every right to feel the way you do because none of us bothered to help you when you needed us most. We're supposed to be your friends and we did what we do best. We abandoned you without thought. I hope you can forgive us for that someday but until then, we'll support you now in this goal of yours. It's the least we can do." He said. Sakura smiled. "Thank you. I knew you of all people would understand. All Akatsuki are citizens of Ame." She replied. "We understand. I'm set to take the Hokageship tomorrow. As soon as I'm sworn in, I'll pardon you and Sasuke-teme and the entire Akatsuki. Then I'll await your treaty and sign it. I want there to be peace between our villages. For your sake of course. Then I'll probably marry Hinata-chan and we'll be happy until we both die." Naruto said. Sakura laughed softly. "It's about time." She replied.

* * *

This is the end for Danzo and possibly a new beginning for Konoha and the Akatsuki. Perhaps. R&R.


End file.
